My love Story(Persona Edition)
by Keima.X
Summary: Ini cerita cinta author, dibentuk dalam tokoh-tokoh persona dan di komposisikan dengan kejayusan yang merajalela. Galau? Susah Move On? jangan Move On...


Ya! Ketemu lagi sama author paling kece dan mempesona di jagat FFN. It's been a long time ya sejak gw terakhir nge post… Hehehe kangen? Pasti ga lah ya :* (?)

Hehehe untuk merayakan gw balik kesini, dengerin yuk cerita cinta gw wkakakaka

KitA MULAI!

Anggaplah gw itu YU dan orang yang gw incer itu RISE(Nama Disamarkan karena beberapa hakcipta orangtua), Jadi waktu si Yu(Gw, selanjutnya akan gw tulis Yu) smp,Dulu, iya dulu… Yu itu hidupnya kacau… Ga ada temen, ga ada cewe dan ga ada cowo pula-_- pulang Sekolah pas sd… Yu paling Cuma main persona dan memandang dirinya yg ada di tipi tuh… Waktu pun berlalu… Ya berlalu…

Yehehehe Yu lulus dengan nilai yg memuaskan loh, bayangkan Yu bisa dpt nilai perfect di mat trus Bi nya dpt 4,5 trus Ipanya dpt 6,5 (?)… Dan Artinya Yu ini Udah SMP sekarang

Yu went to the same School (Bagi yang ga ngerti silakan teken tombol yg bercahaya pada CPU anda atau patahkan laptop anda atau silakan hubungi rumah sakit terjauh) Ya! Dia sekolah di situ…

Pertama Waktu di MOS, Yu sama sekali gatau harus Suka Cinta siapa… perlahan pas masuk ke kelas Yu merasakan aura aura ga jelas gitu deh(Perhatian: Saya tidak menyindir para pemakai parfum berbau kemenyan)… Yu tau semua temennya, salah satunya si Rise ini(Cewe gw sekarang, tapi namanya di samarkan hehehehe) tapi masalahnya… Waktu itu Yu ga suka sama sekali, sekali lagi… perhatikan ya… GA SUKA SAMA SEKALI SAMA SI RISE ! (Cukup besar? Apa kurang?) GA SUKA SAMA SEKALI SAMA RISE!

Lanjut

Si Yu ini akhirnya mulai kenal sama si Rise, tapi ya… taulah. Yu ga pernah ngomong sama sekali sama Rise. Yu Cuma pernah(Cara baca: Sering) mandang si Rise dari jauh, ya itupun dari JAUH! Yu gapernah coba deketin si Rise ini… Pada suatu hari, akhirnya Yu sadar kalo dia adalah cewe yg Yu incar selama ini. Yu perlahan coba mulai menyayangi si Rise ini. Sampe lah pada suatu saat, yu bener" suka sama rise. Nah, suatu hari Yu punya rencana ngobrol nih sama si Rise karna pengen coba ngedeketin rise yg waktu tuh suka sama Yosuke…(nama Disamarkan, aslinya si namanya Nathan -_- nah loh gw jadi ngasih tau) hiks sedih ya jadi Yu. Tapi, Dewa SIAL DATANG! Yu di ajak main T0T(Cara Baca: ToD) dan Yu pun kena! YAK! Yu disuruh nembak si Rise dari Monas(Sebuah social network yg sama dan persis dengan twitter)… DAFUQ ? Dia aja ga kenal sama Yu sama sekali -_- Emang sih Yu suka sama Rise, tapi? Tapi? Sampe di terima mah Yu udah kaya terbang ke Surga balik ke nerakah naik ke bumi muter" di Neptunus Trus balik lagi ke Surga trus Balik ke neraka Naik ke bumi muter" di Neptunus trus Balik lagi Ke Surga BAlik ke neraka Naik Ke Bumi Muter" Neptunus … ( Dilanjutkan dirumah sebagai pekerjaan rumah).,..

Dan apa yg lu tau? Coba tebak… yang bisa Yu kasih lu permen coklat 3. YAK! Di trima!(Maunya), sayangnya hasil kicauan gw hanya di abaikan sama dia dan yg lu tau? Yu feels disappointed… Ya Gimana ga kecewa coba -_- makanya ya cewe" yg baca ini, kalo di tembak setidaknya lu mikirlah! Bales gitu, biarpun lug a kenal! Bales aja! Bilang aja, Gw lagi gamau pacaran sama lu! Mungkin nanti, atau besok. Gitu!

Lanjut

*Tips membaca: bacalah dengan segenap akal budimu, rasakan dan resapi*

Oke! Yu harapannya abis tapi cintanya ke rise sih ga akan pernah abis hehehehehehehehehhehe… Sampe situ si Yu ini Cuma bisa merenungi nasibnya yang ancur lebur bagaikan bunga malam(?)dan akhirnya… Pada kesempatan yg indah setelah 1 bulan merenungi nasib ada tugas dari mr Moron( Nama guru di samarkan, tp sifanya sama" moron) dengan gitu Yu harus kerja di rmh temennya! Ya! Si….. jeng jeng jeng jeng. Pasti mikirnya si Rise-,- sayangnya bukan Rise xP Si naoto(Samar) nah dari situ yu minta nomor si Rise ini…. Yu sms ngaku" jadi naoto tapi akhirnya Rise tau juga. Dan lu tau apa? DIA ITU SPJTGAI( Singkat padat Jelas Tapi Ga Ada Isinya) atau lebih di kenal dengan STPTJSTIGAAAIA. Sms paling panjang dia berbuah 30 karakter -_- bayangkan! Yu itu orangnya ga pantang menyerah, dia kejer trus tuh si Rise! Perkembangan? Nihil.

"Tapi disinilah Yu bersyukur, dia jadi makin sayang sama Rise.." Akhirnya pada 5 Desember 2011(Sepertinya sih) Dia mulai terbuka dan terbuka dan terbuka sama Yu! Bersyukur tuh pasti! Tapi, ya rise tetep suka sama Yosuke, Tapi pada 9 januari 2012 Yosuke Jadian sama si Chie! Dan saat itu juga… dia ngomong ke YUKIKO(Temen Yu) kalo dia mulai suka sama Yu 0/0 Bahagianya, tapi liat! "Mulai"

Yu tetep semangat ngerjer si Rise ini! Tak hentinya dia itu. Tapi ! datanglah orang ke 3(Setan) sama ke 4(Hewan), Tiba" si Kanji(Aslinya Charlie -_- hiks hiks ini bagian sedih, ciyus loh) dateng gitu aja tanpa dosa sama sekali ke hidupannya rise, AND SO DAMN! DIA DEKET JUGA SAMA SI RISE ITU! DAMN YOU SH*T -_- berhubung dari dlu tuh Yu sahabatan baik akrab dan baik(?) sama si Kanji, okelah Yu mulai coba mupon(Baca: 3 Kg cinta yang membusuk, 0,01Mg cinta baru) Yu coba ninggalin si Rise Walaupun ga akan pernah bisa, karena yu UDAH SAYANG BANGET SAMA RISE SAAT ITU! Tp, rise malah enak"an bbman smpe tengah malem sama Kanji, *Kutipan bbm kanji sama rise:

K: Eh bagi no mamamu dong

R: buat apa?._.

K: Buat kasih berterima kasih karna telah melahirkan malaikat secantik kamu di dunia

Seketika hati yu berkata "Woy! Itumah Gombalan Basi! Kadaluarsanya udah lewat 5 tahun om"

Dan yg lu tau? Dia udah ngomong aku kamu atau yg disebut bahasanya romeo dan Juliet pada bidang LDR'an. Sedangkan, Yu yg udah ngedeketin Rise sejak dlu ga pernah tuh ky gitu. Sakit bro, asal tau aja sih# Jleb Ajleb Ajleb

Lanjut

Yu gapernah sms Rise untuk waktu yang sangat lama… 4 Bulan kalo ga salah. biarlah Yu berdoa supaya hubungan Kanji sama Rise tuh jalan terus ga ada ujungnya. Tp… itu terpaksa -.-

Yu berhenti sejak bulan april, sakit bro… Yu nangis waktu itu. Mupon itu ga gampang (/3) gw udah coba mupon ke Yukari dan Sutisno (Susah nyari nama) tapi ga berhasil. *Sayang bgt gw sama dia tau ga :'(*

Dan Akhir' ini yu baru tau. Kalo tgl 7 bulan 7 duaribu 7(Aslinya sih 2012) si Kanji nembak Rise, tp sih di tolak sama Rise YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Sejak saat itu katanya sih kanji sakit hati kayanya :/ wkwkwk seneng bgt gw wkawkaowkaowkoakwoakwoakwoak owkaowkaowkaok

Sebenrnya Yu bingung, saat itu juga Rise suka sama yu juga (cewe ga bener) tapi katanya sih dia labil bgt. Tapi harusnya Rise milih yu! Kenapa harus Kanji! THAT WAS WASTED ALL OF MY TIME.

Mau dilanjutin? Tebak kelanjutan kisahnya, silakan menjawab. Click review wkwkwkwk

Byeee! By: keima.x

Disclaimer: Cinta hanya hati yang tau


End file.
